When Worlds Colide
by Hieisteel
Summary: It's about how Kurama has a sister but his step-dad made her move out. She calls on the phone and ask for him and she ends up telling him who she is. She tells him to find two people(Who are these two people that Kurama has to find?) and make to where she was at. Will Kurama do it for her and will his mom and step-dad find out That she has returned?
1. Chapter 1:The Mystious Woman

**Chaptor 1 **

This is a cross over between yu yu hakusho,beyblade metal fusion,black cat, and yugioh 5d. Maybe the origanal beyblade and the new beblade too.

This is my first fanfic please bear with me on this.

Disclamer:I don't own any of the charictors it gose to the one who created them.

Now on with the story...

Rating:K it may change as the story gose on

**Proluge**

**The Mysterious Women**

There is a woman with black hair,red eyes, and a black dress with red flowers.

When she was about 17 her mother kicked her out. Her older brother was sad to see his sister go. The two where a year apart. He had red hair with green eyes he wore a pick school uniform that he always wore. His name is Kurama but in the human world he was known as Shuichi.

Seven years has passed and now Kurama was part of a group with Yusuke,Kuwabara, and his most closes friend Hiei. One day Hiei and Kurama was hanging out in Kurama's room when the phone 's mother shiori picked up the phone and said "Hello" Then came a young womans voice and said "Hi is Shuichi there" Shiori said "yes one moment" Then the women one the phones said "ok"

Then Shiori when to the bottem of the stairs and yelled to her son that someone was on the phone for him. Kurama got up and left his room leaveing a very confused Hiei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and kurama where talking when his mother called and said "that someone was on the phone for him" then he left and i was really confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up and walked out went down the hallway and down the stairs to where my mother was at. When my mother handed me the phone she said "its a women" Then I turned around and walked up the stairs then back down the hallway and into my room.I saw Hiei on my bed sitting with with his back to the wall. Then I put the phone up to my ear and said "hello" The women said"Hi Kurama." At that i frooze in shock when she said my name.

sorry that is so short. Please revew


	2. Chapter 2:The quest

Chaptor 2

Hieisteel:hope you like it.

Kurama and Hiei:yes what she said

Hieisteel:Kurama will you do the disclaimer

Kurama:sure she dont own any of the the people.

Hiei:now on with the the story.

When world colide Chaptor 2

Differnet Worlds

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I said "who is this?" "you don't know remeber my own voice I guess you have truellyhave forgoten me" the women said. I stood there then I looked at Hiei and i saw him really confused. Then I started to think it just dawned on me and i said"it can't be Cyclone." As she said through the phone "you finally remeber who I am. I told her "yes but it took me awile I haven't heard or seen you since he kicked you out"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I said "i know I was wondering can you do something for me." Kurama said"sure what is it that you need" My house isnt that far from where you are now I was woundering do you think you can go there and go in side there is a key under the mat" Kurama said "ok what else is there you want me to do" "ok once inside I want you to go back to the door and look on the door there should be two door knob the top one is the one I want you to turn till it shows red then the bottom one is to open the door I want you to find two people for me oh and there are goin to be two letters on the door for two people one is in the world I want you to go to and the other is the other one I want you to go to they will have their names on the letter. O and the one that is through the red door his name is Yusei Fudo kk." Kurama said "ok who is the other person you want me to get?" "ok and the other person is Train Heartnet he is through the door that is green,then after you got them both I want you to go and turn knob again but to blue this time kk and you four will be takin to where I am now kk. O one more thing I want you to bring one more person with you from your world k I got to go see ya soo." I told him then hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I asked "Kurama who that was" He just said "That he needed to go"then he asked "do you want to go" I said "sure but why do you I need to go" He said "The person that was on the phone wanted me to go and get some people and wanted me to bring someone with me from this world." I was really confused at what he said then I said "who was it" He said it was my sister" then I really became confused then I said " I didn't know you had a sister" he said "that he never wanted people to know because his mom kicked her out seven years ago"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I got off the phone with Kurama I went to take a bath. Sence my store was being taking care of. I had a ring with me that Kai the leader of the bladeblakers gave me after we last seen each other. Its been five years since then and I still have it. I headed to my little spa thats for me and my employes that is at the back of my store. I also had my ring and I had my bey with me as well.

Did you like it

Hiei: That was bad.

Kurama: Hiei im sure it will get better as the story goes on.

Hiei: I know but the proluge was bad but I like this one better.

Hieisteel: good to hear Hiei I hope the next chaptor will be better.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letters

Hiei: Heres another chaptor.

Kurama: Yep me and Hiei hope you will enjoy this chaptor.

Hieisteel: Hiei can you do the disclamer please.

Hiei: Ya sure whatever she doesn't own any of the Charitors.

Kurama: Now on with the show/story.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chaptor 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Letters**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, Kurama was fixin to head out of the room. But, before he did he told Hiei who was on the phone and Hiei just stood there in silence. It took Hiei not long to regain that Kurama had alread went out the door of the house. So, Hiei opened the window to Kurama's bedroom and stared to walk with him to the cyclone told him to go to.

~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I asked Kurama " Are you sure that it was her?" and Kurama answered his question and said " yes Hiei it was her she knew it was my name and shes the only one of my family that knows who I really am." Then I stared at Kurama and saw him getting something from under the mat and was black with red lettering that said Welcome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I noticed Hiei watching me. As I grabed the key from under the mat. I unlock the house and said to Hiei "lets go Hiei" Hiei said "OK I guess and a matter of fact where are we goin anyway Kurama." I told said "I don't really know Hiei all she told me was that there should to notes for two people on the door." as they walked into the house they say that the house was pretty nice and tidy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama said "wow this place is tidy don't you think so Hiei" Hiei said to Kurama "yes I have to agree with you Kurama are you sure this is her house Kurama" "yes this is the place " Kurama said. Then they back over to the door where and they both saw the two letters but here was an extra one. Kurama said "she didn't say any thing about this one she only said something about two not three." He took all three of them off the door she saw yusei and train on the two letters then when she got to the last one he almost droped the letters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Kurama take the three letters even though it got us both off gaurd that there was three and theres supouse to be two. Then was lost in thought till I heard papers hitting the floor. I looked at kurama and said "what happened Kurama?" Kurama then gathered the letters and said "this is for you" and me the letter. I said "what do you mean its for me Kurama?" Kurama said "it has your name on it so you might want to look at it Hiei" I looked at it and said "OK but what dose she want to do with me I wander." So, I opened the letter.

Hiei: We hoped you enjoyed.

Kurama: Ya and plase review thanks.

Hieisteel: Ya and I don't know many more chaptors I will have.


	4. Chapter 4 World of YuGiOh 5Ds

**Ch4**

**The World of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

disclamer: I don't own any of the characters.

Here is chaptor 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the letter and took out the paper that had what all she wanted from me. So, I desided to read it aloud case I notice Kurama looking over my shoulder tring to read it. I begin to read it " Hi Hiei if you are reading this letter i assume you are with Kurama. He is probably standing over your shoulder tring to read this letter. So, if you are wandering why I called Kurama it is becase I need you, Kurama ,yusei and ,trains help. You and Kurama probably don't remeber them but you will soon enough. I want your to give those other letters to them two and also don't forget to tell them two that I sent for them two and also I want you and Kurama to tell them that it is really improtant that I need you four here LOVE Cyclone P.S. When you get to where I am at you will be in a shop and I want you four to go to the cash register and ask for me and tell them your names OK and they should know. Cause I told them your names and so all you really have to do is tell them your names." I closed the letter and put it back in the invalop and put it in my pocket. I asked Kurama "Who should we go get first." Then Kurama told me that we should go find yusei first." Then we went to the door and turned the top knob till it was the color red.

~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two went though the door and the first thing they saw was a city that was distroyed. As they walking they saw someone come up on a motercyle that was black with a bit of yellow on it. The mysterious rider asked "Who are you two and what are you doing here in the satalite." Kurama answered the mysterious rider " My name is Kurama and this is my friend Hiei and we are looking for someone by the me of..." Kurama was cut off by Hiei putting his hand over his mouth and Hiei asked the mysterious rider " Who are should I ask before Kurama tells you any thing else?" The mysterious rider was thinking from what Hiei could tell and the rider answer " OK my name is Crow and that person you are looking for can I know who it is I may be able to help you guys out."

~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Hiei then looked at crow and said " OK like I was saying before I was interupted we are looking for a guy by the name of yusei fudo." He saw that crow was staring at them. Then he finally spoke "So you are looking for him well yusei is a close friend of mine so I will take you to him so you can talk to him OK." Hiei and I looked at each other and then looked at Crow. Then Hiei spoke " Thanks." I looked at him with a weired face. Crow asked me "Why did you look at him like that when he said thanks?" I looked at Crow and told him "Well you see Hiei don't normaly say thanks to anyone eccept for one person she was the only person he had ever said thanks to right Hiei." Hiei looked at me and Crow and slowly nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Crow's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I heard that this guy named Hiei naver said that to anyone but one person. I was staring at the person that said that untill he said some thing to Hiei and I looked at Hiei and saw him slowly nodded his head. I was stunded and he said thanks to me wow as you could see it was a bit of a shocker to me. So Hiei was saying my name and that broke me out of my thoughts and I looked at him. Hiei asked "Where is yusei wasn't you goin to let us talk to him." I started to walk to my duel runner and looked over my shoulder and asked them "Are you guys ready to meet yusei?" They both nodded and they began to walk with me to my duel runner. Kurama asked "What is that motercycle thing?" I answered his qusetion "Its called a duel runner." He looked at me and said "Oh OK."

Hope you liked this chapter and I hope it is better than the first 3


	5. Meeting Yusei Fudo

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting Yusei Fudo**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all go to there rightful owners.

Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been busy for a while and I try to work on my other stories and wait till I can get some internet and up date them all.

Here is chapter 5 hope u like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they were walking Crow told Hiei and Kurama "Wait here let me put up my Duel Runner OK." Hiei and Kurama nodded. After about 5 to 10 minutes Crow came back. Then Crow said "Let's go you two" They walked a little bit more. They came to an entrance to an abandon underground subway train. As Crow Hiei and Kurama walked down the stairs. Crow yelled "I'm back and Yusei you have guest." Someone from the back yelled back "Crow Yusei went out with Rally and Akiza. They will have to wait for him to get back." Then Crow yelled back "OK Jack Thanks." Kurama said "I guess Yusei isn't here right now." Crow turned to the and apologized for Yusei not being there. Hiei looked at Kurama and Crow and said mono-toned "We'll I guess we will have to wait since it was a request." Kurama nodded in agreement.

Crow asked curiously "Who requested for you to be here for Yusei?" Hiei looked at him in a annoyed look and said "Curiosity killed the cat." Then Kurama looked at Hiei and said "We might as well tell him Hiei. Yusei might have told him something." Hiei sighed in defeat and said "Fine, tell him if you want to Kurama." Crow looked at Hiei then at Kurama He then asked again "Tell me who requested for you to come and see Yusei?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Crow and trying to find somewhere to begin. Then Hiei elbowed me in the arm and said mono-toned "Just tell him her name and nothing else. That will be for Yusei to make that call OK Kurama." I nodded to Hiei and then turned to Crow. I said "The one who requested for us to be here is Cyclone." After I said that we hear something fall. We looked to where came in through. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a man with odd looking hair and he was wearing a blue jacket with a black and red tank top underneath it along with blue jean pants.

The man ask in a surprised tone "Hiei and Kurama were is Cyclone? Who dose she want is it Jack or me?" I looked at him and was about to say something. But, Hiei cut me off "So, you are Yusei Fudo am I right?" Yusei nodded his head. Hiei said "Well, Kurama has a letter for you." I nodded and handed him the letter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took the letter from Kurama. I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. Crow asked impatiently "Well, what dose it say Yusei can you read it aloud?" I nodded I looked at what is said and started to read it aloud.

Hi Yusei If you are reading this letter then that means Hiei and Kurama got to you. There is one more person too. I don't know who they got first. But, I asumme you know who that other person is. Oh Hiei and Kurama may have forgot about you and the other person OK. P.S. I will explane everything when you all get here to where I am. You can ask Hiei and Kurama the rest."

~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Yusei got done reading the letter and he put it in his pocket. Crow looked at Yusei confused he asked "So, Yusei who is the person Cyclone?" But, before Yusei could say anything a man came out he was wearing a long white jacket and had blond hair he said with an annoyed tone of voce "Well, well it looks like Cyclone finally sent us something. Its been how long since we seen her Yusei?" Yusei was very surprise to see Jack standing there with a smirk on his face. Crow asked curiously "How long have you been standing there? What do you mean? You know her too Jack?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at Crow then to Yusei I said with a smirk on my face " Well, I have been standing here since Yusei started reading that letter. Yes I do me, Yusei, Cyclone, Hiei and Kurama and Train use to hang out all the time at Cyclone's house." Crow looked and nodded at Jack was say all that. Crow asked me then what are those two to this girl Cyclone anyway Jack?" As he said while pointing at Hiei and Kurama. I answered him "Well, the one with red hair is her brother and the short one is a friend of there's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the guy named Jack explained to Crow about who we are to Cyclone. I turned to Jack and yelled at him "How do you know me and Kurama and why did you call me short. I don't even know you. Kurama do you?" Kurama shook his head and said "No I don't Hiei." Yusei looked at me and Kurama and said "So, what the letter said was true then. So, you don't remember me then?" Kurama nodded his head yes. Jack was speechless for what seemed like five minutes. He stated "How could you two forget about us?" I was confused but regained rather quickly before anyone could notice. I said "So, we are suppose….." But, I was cut off by Kurama's hand before I could say anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cut Hiei off with my hand still over his mouth I turned to Yusei and asked him politely "Well, will you come with us Yusei Fudo?" Then after I said that I took my hand from Hiei's mouth Hiei said angry "What was that…." He was cut off by Yusei saying "Yeah why not I haven't seen Cyclone in a while. Jack and Crow keep watch here and also don't try to kill each other while I'm gone OK." They both nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK with that done I said to Hiei and Kurama "lets go" Hiei nodded. And we headed off up the stairs. When we where out Hiei said mono -toned "Glad to be out of there I didn't want to be there any longer with them low lives." I notice Kurama giving Hiei a odd look and Hiei said "Sorry but its true." Then Kurama elbowed him in the side. After a few minutes we made it to the house that me and Jack use to hang out all the time. After we made it inside I asked "What do we do now guys"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama said "We will have to head back to the door and turn the top door knob to the color green then turn the bottom and go through the door and we will find Train in there somewhere." Yusei nodded and also asked "What color is Cyclone under?" Kurama answered "She is under blue." Yusei nodded again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While I was watching Kurama and Yusei talk. I headed to the door and turned the top knob to green the turned the bottom and opened the door. I looked over my shoulder and said "Are you two coming or not the sooner we find this Train person the sooner we can get to Cyclone and find out what she wants." Both Kurama and Yusei nodded and followed Hiei through the door.

**Hope you like this chapter please comment on this thanks.**


End file.
